Roxas's life at the organization
by Vampress6
Summary: Roxas begins his new life at the organization while trying to understand his "emotions". On the way he comes across new adventures and learns the meanings of the heart. Crappy summery Pairings Main: Akuroku, Slight: Zemroku, Demroku, Side: Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

**Roxas' life at the Organization**

**This first chapter will be in Roxas's point of veiw then it will change to third person next chapter.**

* * *

I wake up to find myself on the ground looking at what looks like an old mansion, I pick myself up but realise it's harder than it looks, as I try again I hear a whooshing sound, as I turn towards the noise I see an oval of black clouds and mist, at first my instincts tell me to run but since I can't remember how to I have no choice but to sit and wait, as it turns out a figure in a black cloak with its hood up with black gloves, pants and boots steps out of the oval which disappears, the person then walks up to me.

Afraid that he may hurt me, I somehow manage to shuffle backward, it seems my feet are reacting by themselves with me not realising it with fear nearly written on my face.

"Interesting" the voice says and which sounds like a man, he stops walking but still looks at me while I stop moving, "do you know your true name?" he asked.

I just stare at him not knowing what he's talking about.

"Do you want a purpose to live?" he asked.

All I can do is nod, since I have nowhere else to go and it's clear that he was looking for me, he raises his hand in front of me and someone's name appears, they spin round my head with an 'x' appearing and stays in the middle causing the other letters to stop and join in with the 'x' to form another name on either side of it.

"From now on you shall be called, 'Roxas'" he says while lowering his hand, he then moves closer and offers me his hand "need some help?"

I take hold of it and when he finished helping me up, I realise that I didn't wobble and I found no trouble in walking. He lets go then half-turns and raises his right hand again, and to my surprise the oval shape appears once more.

"Shall we?" he gestures me to move first, I take one glance at him then back to the oval, taking in a deep breath I walk carefully towards the mist, once through everything turns black.

* * *

**Well here is a new story by my sisster dragonblade122, this story was originally called your life at the organization, but decided to change it at the last minuite so here is the other version. Also if you want to check out the original go to deviantart and look up Your life at the organization or Dragonblade122. **

**Hope you enjoy this story. **

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Roxas sees is a white room with white furniture.

"Stay here until someone comes for you" without waiting for a response he opens the door and closes it afterwards.

Roxas looks at his surroundings to see a white, but fancy bed, a white desk table, chair and wardrobe. Suddenly he hears a knock at the door which starts to open, for a moment he thought it was the same person but judging by the outline of him (because he's got muscles) you were certain he was another person in the same black coat.

"Well he wasn't kidding when he said you different" he pulls his hood down to reveal a 20 something man with long, straight, blonde hair and eyes that were green and cold as ice. "My name's Vexen and I'm here to see if you've got what it takes to where the black coat, also to see what weapon or power you have, are you ready?" he asks. Seeing as though he couldn't escape and there was nowhere to go but forward he nods "good" he smirks "shall we?" he gestures Roxas to follow, he moved past him and waited outside the door, as soon as he closes it, he pulls his hood back up and tells Roxas to stay by his side at all costs, "this place is like a maze, you wouldn't last 5 minutes here" he tells him, Roxas nods showing that he understood, "it's weird that Saix found a Nobody, it's rare that we ever see human nobody."

As they turn the corner Roxas gives Vexen a questioning look, _what did he mean human nobody? _He thought.

When Vexen saw Roxas' expression he thought he meant 'who was Saix?' "The guy who found you was called Saix, if you don't piss him off he won't try to kill you, his temper is nearly as bad as Axel's"

Before Roxas could do anything they both stop, Vexen knocks in a weird, rhythm way, after he's finished the door opens sideways and carries on forwards with Roxas behind him.

"Can you stay near the table while I sort something out?" he asks then leaves.

As Roxas takes in his surroundings he notices that it is another white room, except for the beakers and Bunsen burners "right let's get started" he says while holding a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in another, "Your name is 'Roxas'" he says while righting "gender: male," he carries on saying his hair length colour, eye colour etc. Suddenly there's a knock and he turns to see another black hooded figure nearly leaning near the door frame.

"Is he nearly ready then?" he asks Vexen.

"I've almost finished Number 2" he replies.

Before Roxas could stop himself he snickers, fortunately he managed to cover his mouth before it could turn into a laugh.

"What the hell he isn't supposed to laugh, how can he laugh he has no heart?" exclaimed Number 2.

"How should I know? You just butted in before I had the chance" Roxas could clearly hear Vexen trying to stop himself from shouting "Roxas, come"

He moves away from the table and cautiously walks up to Number 2 and Vexen, for some reason, they both made him feel like he doesn't want to mess with them. "You will follow Number 2 to your next destination, understand?"

Roxas nods and turns to look at Number 2, he has a sneaking suspicion that he's smirking underneath his hood.

"Let's get going then" he turns round to leave while Vexen turns to the beakers, Roxas takes one last look before following Number 2 out of the room and turning left to continue down the long corridor, "when you can talk, call me 'Xigbar', got it kid?"

Even though Roxas couldn't remember to speak he growls a little, causing Xigbar to stop, pull his hood down and turn to look at you, with Roxas nearly bumping into him.

"Never in my life of nonexistence have I ever been growled at before" Roxas could hear a smirk appearing "you sure have a lot of nerve don't ya?"

_Oh so now he decides to stop _Roxas thought, as he takes a closer look at his appearance he notices that he is wearing an eye patch on his right eye and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt under his left cheek, realising that he was staring he immediately look down in a in a way of apologizing to him.

"Don't worry about it" he says while turning to carry on walking "when I first came here, the others were even worse, they stared at me like a bunch of predators"

Roxas couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he might not have known how it felt but he could feel some sort of understanding and respect for him.

It wasn't long till they came to what looked like a dead end, Roxas looks at Xigbar guessingly.

"Ever heard of things aren't always as they seem?" Roxas shakes his head causing him to smirk "well you have now" he tells Roxas to stand back while holding out his right hand, he wonders what Xigbar is doing as closes his eyes, suddenly there's a flash and he's shocked to see what looks like a gun or sword in his hand, he lets out a whimper and backs away "relax" he turns to face him with a smirk "you'll '_love'_ this"

He turns back to face the wall, places the gun on the bottom left side of his feet, then he starts to trace out a door shape, he taps it three times in the middle area, he steps back as a sound of thunder was heard, as Roxas looks closer the area in which Xigbar had used his weapon was slowly moving and started to split going different ways.

"Remember this kid because I'm only going to say this once" he said before dismissing his weapons, "just because you show some emotion doesn't mean that you have a heart or just join the Organization ok?"

Roxas glares at him a bit, _what does he mean 'have a heart'?_

"Secondly, you are going to need to know your power if you want to survive the battle set for you"

Shock was on his face, _weapon? Battle? Was he flippin insane? And does he mean a fight to the death? _Roxas felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"If you want I'll give you a tip" he nods eagerly, "ok, first of all you need to keep dodging his or her attacks if you want to survive ok? Act on your instincts, and secondly, if you want to summon your weapon you have to concentrate and hold either one or both hands out ok?"

Even though it sounded ridiculous, it was better than no advice at all, Roxas nods at him before Xigbar asks him to step into the door; he hesitates for a moment but soon walks forward, only to get hit with a blinding flash of light and everything changed as he covered his eyes to the darkness.

* * *

Ok here is the next part hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the long wait, i hope these next two chapters will make up for it.**

* * *

"You can open your eyes now child" said a calm but strong voice.

As much as Roxas wanted to growl for that comment he stops himself because of the pain running down the right side of his body, and very slowly moves his arms from his eyes and opens them, he soon realises that he's lying on the floor looking at what looks like a wall, that's white. He pulls himself up and then wobbles at first but soon manages to stand up properly; he looks around but doesn't see anyone around.

"Not the very brightest is he?" said a snobby female voice.

Roxas quickly turns towards the voice, but realises that it's coming from higher up; he looks upwards to find a figure in the same black hooded coat looking at him while sitting idly in what looks like a chair, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Oh, so you finally noticed me then? Good for you" he could make out the sneer, sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Larxene, silence" said the strong voice, "as you all know, number 7 found this nobody boy in the forest, next to the mansion, and believes that he will make a great addition to our numbered group"

While he's explaining to everyone, Roxas takes the opportunity to look around, but what made him uncomfortable was the fact there was a bunch of black coat, hooded figures looking down at him, or maybe they were staring, he wraps his arms round himself into a self-hug and looks down to the ground scared, while hearing a few scoffs from a few people.

"Are you kidding me?" says a slightly strong, deep male voice.

"I agree with Xaldin, this child is weak and pathetic" said the voice that belonged to Larxene.

"I suggest we give him a chance Larxene" replied a slight Irish accent that belonged to a boy.

"I don't know" Roxas recognizes the voice as Vexen "number 2 pulled him out before I had a chance of learning more about him"

"No matter" replied the strong voice "we'll just have to see for ourselves then won't we? Now who would like to battle him? Any volunteers?"

Roxas shoots his head up and looks scared and surprised; he doesn't know how to battle so how on earth is he going to defend himself? Especially with no weapon.

"And might I add, why is this boy showing emotion?" asked a British voice, "He can't be a nobody if he has them"

"I'll do it" cried the voice that belongs to maybe the only girl in the circle.

"Really Larxene?" asked the strong voice.

"Yes because I've never got to do this before"

"Anyone else who would like to challenge him?" no response "very well then, Roxas will be challenged by Larxene, but please be careful"

Roxas lowers his head to the sound of a whooshing sound and is not surprised to see a familiar black oval shape with a black coated figure in form of a female stepping through the portal, she removes her hood and he notices that she has bright blonde hair that looks dyed and dark but light blue eyes that looked like they were shooting daggers at him with an evil smirk to complement the look.

"Remember Larxene, the first one to fall on both knees loses the dual" instructed the strong voice "ready…set…FIGHT!"

Just as he says fight Larxene charges at Roxas like Cheater, so it was hard to dodge her attack.

"Ooh feisty, are we?" as she swings her arms fast and hard there is a bright flash and Roxas sees what looks like bright yellow/blue daggers in between her fingers "this should make things interesting" she charges at him again, but Roxas successfully dodges it, barely, "quit dodging and start fighting will ya?" she shrieks.

Suddenly everything goes dark and Roxas sees another person like him but with brown hair swinging his arm to summon what looked like a blade in the shape of a key, then it goes back to the white room with Roxas barely having time to dodge Larxene's attack, he tries to copy the movement but it doesn't seem to work,

"STOP MOVING YOUR ARMS LIKE A STUPID MONKEY AND FIGHT ME!" Larxene screeches, she charges at him again so fast that the only thing Roxas could do was shield his face, as he closes his eyes there is another flash of light, but it didn't come from Larxene.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Larxene shrieks again.

Roxas opens his eyes and is relieved to not feel or see any injuries on himself, but for some reason, both of his arms felt heavy, like he was holding a rock in each one, as he lowers both of his arms he's surprised to see two blades in the shape of keys in both hands, but didn't look the same as the boy in his imagination, the left was black, bat like shape, while his right hand held a white, yellow blade with the top part looked like a snowflake.

"TWO?" shouted the Irish voice.

Roxas hears a screech, scream coming from Larxene and was barely able to dodge again, but this time he manages to scratch the side of her arm, _at least I got her, hopefully this will get easier,_ he thought to himself but it came too soon as he felt a sting coming from his right arm and decided not to look in case it was bad, as Larxene charges at him again, he runs towards her with his weapons out wide like wings, just as she raises her arm Roxas seizes his chance and quickly scratches her other arm, she growls as she passes him and freezes, using it to his advantage again he crouches and swings his right leg under her right leg causing her to lose balance, Roxas swings both of his blades round her neck to stop her from doing anything and force her to the ground so both of her knees are touching it, now completely exhausted the last thing he hears the sound of clapping before everything went black with his head pounding like a hammer.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The first thing Roxas sees after waking up is a shady figure on one side looking at him, unfortunately his hood's up so he can't see his/her face.

"Nice of you to join 'the world that never was' kid" said the Irish voice.

Roxas has no idea where his voice came from but he manage to say "unless you want me to sew your mouth together I suggest you stop calling me kid"

He guesses the guy is stunned that he's talking because he doesn't say anything immediately, "well that's new" his sounding the same "most nobodies don't talk for a week"

Roxas carefully sits up, relieved that his head had stopped spinning and thumping, but he starts to feel a sting coming from his right arm "what happened?" he asks.

"Larxene scratched your arm with one of her daggers; thankfully it wasn't too deep to need stitches, you won the fight but collapsed just afterwards, but congratulations you've just joined Organization 13, barely," Roxas could hear the smirk in the sentence.

Just as he was about to ask another question Vexen walks in holding what looks like a black cloak, similar to the ones the rest were wearing "ah I see you are awake number 14"

"Duh no sheep Sherlock" he snorts and isn't surprised to see Vexen looking at him like he just learned the alphabet "well that's interesting, not many nobodies can speak a day after being created"

"I know, Irish boy here just told me that" he jerks his thumb towards him.

"Wow, kid has a sense of humour, never heard that one before" he heard another smirk forming on his face "and by the way, the names Axel, got it memorized?" he asks while pointing towards the side of his head with his index finger.

"Uh yes?" he's puzzled as to why he does that.

"Good, you're a quick learner" he pulls his hood down to reveal a 20-somthing guy with emerald green, catlike eyes, his hair is spiky and red, _is he a natural red head? _Roxas thought and his cheeks had upside down teardrops, "are you keep gawking at me or are you enjoying the view?" he smirks

Roxas turns away from him so he wouldn't see the slight blush on showing on his cheeks" I feel fine so what's going to happen now?"

Vexen lifts his right arm up to reveal the same black cloak everyone else is wearing "now you are going to get change in the room behind me, your boots and gloves should fit you"

He tosses the coat to Roxas which he successfully catches, he shuffles off of the table and began walking into the room Vexen just pointed to, it looked cramped but just enough room to move around, he finds the boots and gloves and a chair in the corner, it didn't take long but he was satisfied that they fitted him, once he was finished putting them on he has a look in a mirror _not bad _he thought. As he leaves the room he realizes Vexen is not here, just Axel who is lying down idly on the table he past out from, he's looking at the ceiling in a trance like state.

"Where's Vexen?" he asks

As soon as Axel heard Roxas' question he sits up looking at you "Vexen went on ahead to the meeting" he smirks "I'm taking you to the meeting as you are the newcomer to join us, so you're stuck with me"

"Well this is just fan-tucking-fastic" he mumbled then sighed "so are we going?"

Axel gets off the table and walks towards Roxas; he then looks him in the eye while saying "now that you are joining us you might want to keep the little snobby jokes to yourself, I may look normal now but when I'm angry I like to burn things that are standing in my way, got it memorized?"

For some reason this doesn't bother or scare Roxas "what do you mean by that?' You don't have a lighter"

Axel moves back while rolling his eyes then holds his left palm out towards Roxas, for a moment nothing happens, but he jumps back as a flicker of something appears in his hand, "every organization member can control something, I control fire, like fire I have a very short temper which is why I'm warning you now not to push my buttons" he closes his palm to put out the fire then turns to walk to the door "are you coming or do I have to pull you there myself?" he asks without looking.

Roxas runs up to him as he leaves the room and decides to put the hood up since Axel is doing it himself.

"Word of advice Roxas" he says while turning a corner "you must not reply unless asked something, otherwise the meeting will take longer and give Larxene a chance to kill you after beating her in the duel"

Roxas gulps quietly but understands perfectly "trust me I'm not that stupid and I'm not rude unless I want to be" he tells him.

"Just letting you know kid"

It was an awkward silence for 5 minutes, but soon enough Roxas finds himself at the same dead end from when he was with Xigbar from before, but Axel doesn't summon his weapons, instead he tapped 3 times and the door opened.

"Xigbar should have known better" he says "if you use weapons first before opening then the safety mechanism kicks in causing you to black out, but if you just knock, then you're gonna be blinded for 5 seconds"

"Way to embarrass me on my first day here Xigbar" Roxas groaned.

"Heh, trust me it wouldn't be the first time he did that, ladies first" he gestured.

Roxas couldn't help but giggle and roll his eyes at the lady comment even though he ws a guy; thanks to the warning of being blinded he quickly closes his eyes before entering the room once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

After the flash Roxas opens his eyes and finds himself in the same room as before, as last time he is in the centre of the room looking at the upwards to see the people coming out of the portals and sitting down into what looked like their thrones, he then moves his head downwards.

"I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has what it takes to wear the coat" you recognize the voice as the boss of the group.

"I still don't think he has what it takes to join us" says a British voice

"Silence number 10" he recognizes the voice as Saix

"Number 13, do you promise to follow and obey the rules of the Organization for the rest of your existence?"

Roxas isn't really sure how to answer back so he tries saying "until the end of time" quietly but enough for them to hear

"All those in favor" there's a pause and ruffling noises from the coats, "all appose" Roxas feels his breath hitching from the noises again "congratulations Roxas you are now a member of the Organization"

He lets out a breath of relief and slowly starts to feel light headed

"Number 6, I would like you to show our member his new living chambers, meeting is over" and with that he vanished into a puff of purple like smoke as well as the others, you turn your head to the sound of whooshing and see the same guy who helped you from before.

He smiles to him "hi my name is Zexion, aka number 6 in the members' community let me show you where you'll be sleeping from now on" he opens up another portal and bows like a gentleman gesturing Roxas to go first, he couldn't help but giggle before walking into the portal of darkness once again.

As Roxas steps out of the portal he finds himself almost walking into a door, and to make matters worse Zexion steps through, bumps into him causing Roxas to hit the door by his nose.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, even though I've been here a while I'm still trying to get used to the transportation"

After rubbing his nose and thankful that it isn't bleeding Roxas turns to him and says "don't worry about it, look, it's not bleeding, no harm no foul" he smiles at him.

Zexion soon calms down and replaces his worried face with a slight smile "if you say so, could you stand aside please so I can open the door for you?"

Realizing that was between him and the door he blushes a little and moves to the side while mumbling 'sorry' to him.

Zexion just shrugs it off before moving to opening the door with Roxas behind him "I know it isn't much but after you've done a few missions you'll be able to change your room and colors but until then your stuck with the dull white" Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little "oh and you've been instructed to stay here until someone comes to get you for your training against the Heartless"

Roxas gives Zexion a puzzled look "what's a heartless?"

"You'll know soon enough" and with that he leaves Roxas alone as he shuts the door

"Thanks for the heads up" he mumbles to himself as he sits down on his bed, since he felt tired he thought it was best to take at least a nap so he was refreshed for the battle, to his surprise the pillow was soft like it was made of feathers so it wasn't long till he felt his eyes droop and fell to sleep.

The first thing Roxas sees after waking up is a blurry figure looking at him, he freaks out and nearly falls off the bed but a pair of strong hands wrap around his waist and pulls him back onto the bed leaning into his chest.

"Hello" he recognizes the voice as Axel

"Thanks for the wake up call fire breath" he growls at him

He's still smirking "be thankful I let you sleep, otherwise you would have a very bad headache for the entire day" he breathed into Roxas' ear causing him to shiver slightly.

"How long have I slept?"

"About an hour or two, I came somewhere half way through and didn't want to disturb you"

Roxas moves so he's leaning on his elbow so he can have a better look at Axel "Anyway you better get showered up and me outside your room, its training time"

"Oh joy" Roxas says sarcastically while rolling his eyes and getting off the bed and going into the bathroom "see you there then"

"Wait a moment" he says before Roxas closes the door he gets up and picks something up from the bedside table, walks over and hands them to him "forgot to give you a second pair of these from this morning" Roxas realizes it's the same cloak and black trousers "there's another pair of boots near the bed when your done, see you when ya done" and with that he kisses Roxas' on the cheek before leaving the room leaving Roxas to stand there looking a little stupid and confused on what just happened.

After shaking it off he goes back into the bathroom, got the hot water on before striping down and getting in, afterwards he gets the new clean ones on and went to get his boots, he sees what looks like a washing basket so he places the dirty ones in then get the boots on before exiting the room, closing the door, only to turn round and bump into Axel causing him to scream nearly loud enough to wake up a town, if it wasn't for his hand covering his mouth.

"Instead of trying to wake the dead how about we get out of here to start your training" he said while smirking at Roxas.

"I wouldn't have screamed if you hadn't have popped out of nowhere" he growls again while trying to give Axel a death glare

"My dear Roxas I believe you've broken my, none existing heart" he says while holding a hand to where his heart would be, he removes it and opens up a portal "let's get going shall we?"

Roxas just stares at him before walking into the portal to the training grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

As Roxas steps out of the portal he notices that he is outside in what looks like an abandoned square alley and straight ahead of him is Axel who was leaning on the wall with his arms and legs crossed.

"About time you showed up" he says as he moves away from the wall and uncrosses his arms so they fell to his sides and walks slowly towards Roxas then stops

"Can we skip the chit chat and go straight to practicing please?" he slightly whines

Axel raises and eyebrow and slightly smirks "wow that's new a' nobody is using manners? Now there's something you don't see everyday" he drops the smirk and goes into 'teaching you how to fight' mode "ever heard of the heartless?" Roxas shakes his head "heartless are the darkness that come from people's hearts, but if a strong hearted person was to turn into a heartless then a nobody is created too, which is us, and it is our job to get rid of them, but the problem is every time we attack one they will disappear and come back again, except for you, you both have a weapon called a key blade and once you attack a heartless with it they will release a captive heart, that is what we're after but I'll tell you more about it later, right now I'm going to teach you the basic fighting technic"

Roxas raises an eyebrow as if questioning him "ok but how can you do that with no weapon? Wouldn't you get hurt?"

Axel gives him a cocky grin "relax I've done this a lot more than you have"

_Well that was pretty stu__pid of me _Roxas thought as Axel moved to a wall on Roxas' left, he clicks his fingers and a bunch of creatures pop out of nowhere in black smoke causing him to jump backwards.

Just then he notices Axel raising his hands as if to summon a weapon then swings them outwards, as Roxas looks closer he notices black and orange flames going from his shoulders to his arms creating two objects that look like Frisbees.

"Relax will ya? The only threat they see is me, so come on heartless, let's dance" and with that he rushes forward as well as the heartless, he stops before flinging his right weapon upwards then his left weapon going to the left side.

As the fight progressed Roxas couldn't help but gape at what he was doing, as he took a closer he notices that Axel is swinging his hips a lot before swinging his weapon at the heartless, _he looks just like fire itself, what I wouldn't give…_he shakes the thought away but starts to feel his cheeks getting warm, he looks away when he realizes that Axel has stopped attacking and is walking towards him.

"Did you enjoy the show then?" Roxas could tell there was a smirk on his face "anyway the best way to deal heavy blows is to move with the weapon, if you noticed I was moving my hips it's because my weapons act like Frisbees, if you work with your weapons then not only will you deal heavy damage to your opponents but you will also have less chance of being hurt yourself"

Because Roxas was still on cloud nine he didn't realise that he said "you should dance like fire more often" till it was too late making him blush while covering his mouth and turning in another direction.

"Thanks for the compliment, I've never had one before" he turns round to see Axel scratching the back of his head looking a little sheepishly while trying to look anywhere else but Roxas "anyway let's get you ready eh?" he gives Roxas a cocky grin, Roxas nods and moves to the same place as Axel was, he clicks his fingers and another bunch of heartless appear again "alright sissy, let's see what you've got"

"Don't call me sissy" Roxas growls at him, for some reason his arm automatically lifts up and in a flash he's holding his weapon, but it doesn't seem to be the same one from before.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS IS THAT?!" Axel shouted

Roxas looks down to see a different key blade from before and is shocked by its design; the handle had two outer flame design handles, and the blade was blue blending into a mini flame spreading outward (1), it really was amazing but he wanted to get the training over and done with "does it really matter?" he asks politely.

Axel looks at you but shrugs and decides to leave it, he clicks his fingers again and the same amount of heartless from before appear in front of Roxas "just so you know these heartless' are called shadows, they don't do much damage but they will give you stinging scratch marks got it memorized?" He taps his temple again.

Roxas growl again "are they going to attack me or not?"

Axel raises eyebrow before lowering it, he raises his arm and shouts "attack" while swinging his arm forward, the heartless run towards Roxas, he runs towards them and just as he was within attack range he swings his blade and slices its head off and plunging into another heartless' chest.

As Roxas continues the battle he starts to get really ticked off, _when will they ever disappear? And when will Axel let them go _he thought, this makes his blood boil even more, like he was going to explode, suddenly his left arm raises up and is shocked to see yet another key blade in his hand, but as he was admiring it you never noticed another shadow creature run behind you and scratching the same arm he injured from the battle with Larxene, he hisses in pain and swings the new blade to cut the creatures neck, he looks around to find only a few more heartless thankfully, he runs towards them with a battle cry but before he could even swing his blade the rest of the heartless blow up in flames leaving nothing in their place, he turns round to find where Axel was but for some reason he wasn't there.

_Whoo__sh_ came the noise from behind him, he swings round weapons ready, only to find that it was another Organization member coming through, as he looked closer he realises that his sleeves are a little longer than his hands, he hears clapping behind him so he turned round to find out that it was Axel who was doing it, _where the heck did he come from? I didn't hear the portal opening except for the other member._

"Roxas, alright, fight, fight, fight" Roxas could hear slight sarcasm, he stops to look at the new person "what do you want number 11?" he growled.

"I have come to take number 13 back to his quarters, Xemnas' orders" he explained

Axel growled again "well I was going to take him somewhere"

"Sorry, you going to have to do It tomorrow" he shrugged

"Fine then, number 13 you're done training for today, follow number 11 to your room, we'll do more training another time" as Roxas looks at Axel closely he notices a sad pained expression on his face _I thought he said nobodies don't have emotions, if so then why does__ he look sad? _Roxas thought, he turned to look at 'number 11' who had just opened another portal "shall we?" he gestures Roxas to go first, swallowing the tight he has in his throat, Roxas runs into the portal not wanting to look at Axel's face anymore and to get as far away from number 11 as possible.

* * *

**(1) this keyblade is called the one winged angel, it is from the first kingdom hearts game.**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

As Roxas leaves the portal he finds himself near his door, he tries to turn it but for some reason it won't open, he turns round to see number 11 closing the portal with his hood still up.

"Excuse me but my door is locked" Roxas says as polity as he could.

Number 11 turns round to face him "excuse me?"

"I said that my door is locked and I don't know how to portal like you lot" Roxas growls while trying to keep on a straight face.

Roxas had a feeling Number 11 was rolling his eyes, he walks towards Roxas and says "how it amuses me that a lower number has the guts to back chat to someone who could wipe them out with one swipe" there was a smirk appearing under the hood.

"I only do it when people ignore me or I get a bad feeling that they are up to no good, got it memorized?" Roxas mimics Axels' move and voice.

The man lets out a small chuckle "there may be some use for you yet" he chucks the key to Roxas which he grabs easily "keep in touch, good night" he opens another portal and enters.

"What's his problem?" Roxas say to himself, he turns round and opens his door, he goes in and plonks himself on the bed "man, trainings exhausted me, how these guys can do it is beyond me" he mumbles, he gets back up and looks at the dresser, he realizes just now that he has an alarm clock and sees that is around 10 at night, since no one has come he assumes that it is bed time.

He goes to his draws and opens them to find only a pair of pyjamas with a note on top, he lifts the paper up to look at it, it says:

_I thought these would fit you and would be more suitable than sleeping in your clothes_

There was no signature to who put them in his room, he shrugs it off and heads towards the bathroom, he showers and then put's on the pyjamas, he picks up his clothes and throws them in the hamper near his bathroom door, he leaves the room to get into the bedroom, suddenly he feels a warm hand pressed against his mouth as he lets out a low, muffled scream.

"Hey chill, it's me" said a familiar voice, Roxas turns round to face them

"Axel, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack" he places a hand to where his heart would have been.

"Nice sense of humour" Axel let out a forced laugh

"How the heck did you get in here anyway? I thought I locked the door as I came in"

"Portal" Axel made a 'duh' face, but it turned into more of a sad face but Roxas couldn't really tell "I also came to see if you were ok after meeting Marluxia"

"You mean number 11?"

"Yes, Marluxia is number 11; he is the second scariest member here"

"Why's that?"

"Because he is like wind, you can't hear him until it's too late and you're dead, he also seems to have a thing for roses"

From what he said Marluxia sounded graceful but deadly, like a graceful assassin, Roxas chuckled and Axel heard it.

"What's so funny?"

"From what you just said, Marluxia sounds like a graceful assassin"

Roxas could see Axel think for a minute before he finally understands "oh" Roxas lets out another giggle but blush and looks away when he notices Axel looking at him closely "you should laugh and giggle more often"

Roxas blushes harder and tries to change the subject "why did you want to check on me after my encounter with Marluxia?"

Axel lost his smirk and it turned into a worried expression again "as I said before, he's dangerous, and he likes to mess with people's heads and have his way with them, and since your new I had a feeling that he was going to have a little 'fun' and get away with it, that's why I was worried when you disappeared with after training"

"I thought you said we don't have hearts, if we don't then why are you saying you're worried about me?"

Axel still had a worried expression on his face "it's true that we don't have hearts, but there are some people here who actually believe they have a heart, or at least some feeling, but we have to keep it secret otherwise the boss will do something bad, or turn us into a dusk creature"

Feeling a little awkward Roxas decided to give him a hug, he wraps his arms around Axel's waist since he was taller than he was; he heard Axel let out a little gasp "are you ok?" Roxas asks him.

"What are you giving me?" he asks awkwardly

"It's a hug, why never had one before?"

"No, I don't even think I had one before I became a nobody"

"Well you have now so shut up and enjoy it while you can"

Axel didn't say anything but pulled Roxas closer to him; it wasn't long till he pulled back and letting out an awkward cough "so, get some rest for tomorrow, there will be a member coming to take you for some food"

"Yeah, sure" Roxas pauses for moment "also before you go, could you tell me who gave me these pyjamas?"

"Simple, it was me" he smirked

"What, why" he splutters

"As it said on the paper they would be better than sleeping in your clothes, also they look really good on you, but the problem is if anyone found out I gave them you I'm in deep trouble"

"Why's that?" he pulled away from Axel to look at his face

"You're supposed to do it yourself, but since you have no memory of where you are or what place you're in you wouldn't have lasted 5 minutes here or anywhere else"

Roxas could tell Axel had a point so decided not to be mean "well thank you then" he move his head so he was looking at the floor, he heard a whooshing sound and figured that Axel made it, he looks up in time to see Axel give him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush, he smirks and winks at him before disappearing into the portal, after that the portal disappeared.

Roxas lifts his hand to his cheek from where Axel had kissed it; he blushes deeper before pushing it aside and settling into his new bed and sleeping into a peaceful slumber already waiting for a new day to come soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas wakes up and looks at his clock, it says 7 am, he looks up to the only window in the room, weird thing was, was that there was no sign of a sun rising, it was just blackish fog, brushing it away he gets up and grabs his extra clothing from the draws before heading into the shower, after washing and changing he leaves his room and decides to look around the area, that is he would have if he looked where he was going and bumping into someone.

"Shoot, I'm sorry I didn't know where I was going" he slightly panics as the person fell on the ground with "oof"

He shakes his head and gets up and brushes of the dust that was on his cloak "it's fine, besides I was looking for you anyway" he pulls his hood off to reveal a 20 something boy with a dirty blonde Mohawk and blue eyes "I'm number 9 aka Demyx and I was going to get you so you could eat, we may be nobodies but even we need to satisfy our bodies sometime, know what I mean?" he gently nudged his elbow on Roxas' arm.

While trying not to hurt his none existent feelings Roxas just lets out a nervous laugh and gives a little nod towards him, he thumbs in the direction and says "shall we?" before heading off in the direction with Roxas trying to keep up with him.

"Have you been told about us all having a certain power?" Demyx asked as he walked a little faster than Roxas.

"All I know is that Axel has a power over fire, he never told me much about other powers though" Roxas reply's but slightly hesitates.

"Well I have the power over water, so I and Axel try to don't really get along much"

"I can see why, just out of curiosity, where am I?"

"You are on a world called the world that never was"

"That sounds weird"

"Well it is our home in a way so…" he shrugged his shoulders

"I don't mean any disrespect, it just seems weird to call a world that, and what do you mean on a world?"

"Have you ever wondered if the stars were really different planets/worlds?"

"No not really" Roxas says hesitantly.

"Well you'll know soon enough, we're here by the way" he stops to some large doors, he opens one and walks in with Roxas following behind him, as Roxas steps into the room he isn't surprised to see it still white, there was a big table in the centre of the room with 13 chairs surrounding it, the leader was sitting at the end with the other chairs going down, not all of the members were there, the only people Roxas knew who had their hoods down were Axel, Roxas and Marluxia, the others had their hoods up so he wasn't able to figure out if Vexen and Xigbar were there as well.

"Ah number 13, there you are, I take it there were no problems with number 9 at all?" the boss said from where he was sitting, he had his hood down, although Roxas couldn't see his appearance because of the distance between them.

"No sir, it went well" he tries as saying politely as possible.

"How was your training?"

"I was 'surprised' but I think it went ok too" Roxas emphasis' the word surprise with his fingers and sits down next to Axel who had his hood down.

The boss let out a small but slightly forced chuckle "I am '_glad'_ to see it, now then, whose hungry?"

He clicked his fingers as soon as the other members had sat down, to Roxas' surprise these creatures were the ones who were holding the food, they had a zip for a mouth and a sort of tattoo on the forehead.

"Let us celebrate the welcoming of the new member" his voice roared around the room and began digging in to his meal.

Roxas looks down to see that it is his favourite food, _weird, how would I know if this food is my favourite in the first place?,_ Roxas decides to shrug it off and began to dig in.

The table was very quiet for a while before the boss decided to speak up "I am surprised by how much fighting skills you did, when Axel told me I didn't really believe it, anyway I have decided that it will be better if you work with another member" he explained as he began eating again.

Roxas almost choked on his food when the boss told him this, for reason the other members gave him the creeps, except from Axel "may I ask who it is, sir"

For some reason, Roxas could feel the boss smirk as he took another mouthful of his food.

"Marluxia"

Roxas choked on his food and it took Axel to stop the chocking sensation and not die "pardon" he breathes out a relief but choked a little more.

"Marluxia would make a better trainer than Axel" Roxas stop himself from growling and slightly slunk down in his seat "I also forgot to mention that if you want to research more on what we are I suggest you follow Zexion after your meal"

Roxas didn't want to press him further so he replied by just saying "I will stay here until we are both done"

The boss just nods his head and continues with his meal.

Sometime later everyone leaves the room except Roxas and another member who looked a little young even though he had his hood up, he gets up and Roxas follows, but before he could leave the room the boy holds Roxas' arm out and begins to sniff him.

"EEP!" Roxas shrieks but manages to calm down "excuse me but what the heck are you doing to me?"

The boy stops what he's doing and looks at him "I am trying to see how strong your scent is and what scent it is" he explained simply.

"Are you saying I smell?"

"No, all members have a different scent on them, which is how I know which member is here or if they are destroyed"

"Ah"

"Now let's get going" he let go of Roxas and begins to leaving the room and Roxas begins to follow him from behind, it took a few minutes but when they got to the doors Roxas was shocked at how big the doors were as he looked up and down "if you think this is impressive then you've seen nothing yet" Zexion says before opening the giant doors.

When Roxas was about to ask what he meant as he opened the doors he ended up fainting when he saw what it was and knew that Zexion wasn't kidding at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas wakes up and realizes that he is still in the same area, wherever that was and slowly started to sit up without getting himself dizzy.

"I see your awake now" said a voice on his right.

Roxas jumps and turns towards the voice and sees that it is Zexion; he notices that he has a strange appearance, blue-ish hair with a few bangs in front of his face with light blue eyes.

"I find it interesting on how a Nobody can faint after seeing a library" he says as he gets up from the chair, he shifts his coat and places his right hand into his right pocket and pulled out a bottle with yucky green liquid in it "drink this, it may taste yucky but it will stop your dizziness and feel better"

Roxas raised an eyebrow but dropped it and grabbed the bottle, he pulled the cork off and began drinking the whole lot before Zexion grabbed it and almost spilling some of it on both of their cloaks "what was that for?" Roxas pouted.

"If you drink this all in one you'll end up sick for a while, trust me" there was a small smirk appearing on his face before it disappeared and he turns to the shelf opposite him "now where is it" he mumbled "aha" he pulled a yellow book out and turned to give it Roxas "do not ask how this got here and why the title is ridiculous, or if there is another book because one: there aren't any other book and two: I have no idea where this came from as I also read it to understand more of myself" he places the book onto the table as Roxas gets off it "I'll be around this area when you're done, then I am to take you to the main room so you can meet Marluxia for your training"

The mere thought of Marluxia made Roxas shiver and felt somewhat scared "how is he with training? Or has he done it a few times?"

"Marluxia isn't exactly strict, but he does have a tendency to train someone until they're sore so be prepared" he moves closer to Roxas' face then moves his eyes towards the arm Roxas had injured from Larxene "does it still hurt?" his hand brushes against Roxas' arm, he tries to hold back a shiver.

"It still stings but not as bad from when she had injured it" Roxas unconsciously grabs the hand but holds it in place for a moment before letting go and feeling a little embarrassed "anyway…uh…I'll read it and let you know if I finish it, or when it's time for training" he says trying to change the subject.

Roxas notices that Zexion looks a little uncomfortable as well "yes, I will, oh and I've got your scent so I will know if you have been injured or not" and with that he quickly turns to walk away before Roxas could say anything.

_Well that was weird _he thought before sitting down in one of the chairs before grabbing the book to look at the Title 'A dummies guide to understanding Nobodies and Heartless' _well that explains why he didn't understand the title_ he thought almost sarcastically, he rolls his eyes and opens the book and begins to read the first chapter of understanding Nobodies.

(Some time later)

Roxas was just about to read chapter two when someone touches his shoulder, he jumps out of his seat and falls out of his seat, he looks up to see that it is Zexion.

"Sorry, but it's time for your training, I'm going to take you to Marluxia, remember this though" he helps Roxas up before leaning in a little closer to his ear "do not talk back or tick him off, otherwise you'll be gone, understand?" he moves back a bit so he can look at Roxas better, and sees him lightly blushing.

Roxas nods "don't worry Zexion, I promise not to get on his bad side, but I won't have him push me around like a puppet"

Zexion nods "understood, come on then" he looks away and begins to walk away, Roxas follows him out of the library and down the same hallway he went from after dinner, though he didn't have to walk long when he saw Pinkie again who was walking towards both of them.

"Ah, there you are, I was about to go get you" he looked towards Zexion "thank you for bringing him to me, I'll take it from here"

Zexion just nods before looking at Roxas "good luck Roxas" he turns around mumbling in his ear "you'll need it" before going back to the library

Roxas watches him leave then looks back to Marluxia, who had a smug expression on his face "well now that he's gone, shall we?" he moves his arm out so Roxas could hold onto it

Roxas shakes the arm away and begins to move forward "I thought we were going to train not to sit around with you asking me to date you or get in your bed Barbie girl"

Instead of being hit or threatened Marluxia lets out a small laugh "Xemnas was right you do have some spirit and heart in you"

Roxas managed to hold back a shudder and a panic look "thanks for the 'compliment' Marluxia, but do you mind if we hurry with the training, I really want to get them over and done with, I have more research to do"

Marluxia just looked at him before sighing "very well then" he opens up a portal in front of them "you first"

Roxas holds back a growl before stepping through to the darkness.


End file.
